Temptation
by Equestian Rose
Summary: Renee/Deep Blue. With few OCs thrown in just for fun. The story explains itself as it goes mostly, but here's a quick run down; a destroyed romance, stirrings of a new one, emotional conflict, betrayal, someone ends up heartbroken and a good old fashion fight to the death. Well... read and try to review. Please.


The _Storm _had come.

We had been taken by surprise, unaware - vunerable. Some had seen it, though. They had fled in hopes of out running, or at least hiding from The _Storm_. But still I choose to stay, to ignore the signs. I was a fool. Regret will do me no good now, I knew that life - my life - as a human was able to become a struggle; a fight for surviual. I can only but hope that They do not find the others, that way Earth might just stand a chance. Might.

With a sigh, I rolled over to stare out apon a dark, star-dotted world. Three days had past so far; I was being held captive; a _prisoner_ as They had put it. My keep was small, cold and dark. A square shaped room consisting of a large glass window and solid heavy metal door. As for the walls; they were mainly a weird type of steel (I think). To sum it all up; it was a miserable place. As I continued to stare out, my gaze fell apon a large blue and green orb that seemed to float gracefully on the darkness that surrounded it. _Home... _The sound of my whimper seem to bounce off of the steel walls; cutting through the silence within my keep.

The sound of the heavy door opening made me jump, as bright, blinding light exploded into the cramped cell I held my breath and waited for the onslaught that was to come. A shadow appeared from behind me. At the sound of the strangers voice, groggily, I turned over to face the direction on the door.

"Girl, on your feet. My Lord does not need to be kept waiting" The shadow demanded. Stubbornly, I remained where I was. "I said on your feet!" In a blur I was suddenly hervtical; seconds later I felt the sting from where this strange had yanked me to my feet by my hair. I wanted to scream but I didn`t want to give Them the satisfaction of it. Being up-right allowed my eyes to adjust to the keen light that had invaded the cell; so as my hands were bond behind me, I was able to look at my lastest company.

He was tall; much was for sure. Elf like ears and pale skin, all which is typical of their kind (I should know, once I had fought against their kind). His orange hair caught my attention next; it was tied back into a high but tight pony tail, that fell just below his shoulders. His face held a hard unreadable mask, dispite that I could make out his defined features. Glancing down I took in his attire; Black sleeveless top (very tightly fitting him, urg), navy trousers, dark leather boots and belt. A hard tug on my now bond hands had me looking straight at him; metally gasping at the colour of his eyes. Rich, deep jade green, they certainly beautiful even with cold tint that laid within them. As my gawking of his eye continued, he decide to raise a eyebrow at me.

"It is rude to stare, Girl. But seeing as you are only human; I do believe that your manners are somewhat far and few in between" I merely just narrowed my gaze on him, bitting back the urge to slap the smirk that had appeared right off of his hard face. By the by, seeing as he wasn`t going to get any sort of response he - obivously - waiting for, he too narrowed his gaze at me and with that the smirk disappeared (thank god). "Human, do not push what little luck you have with me. When I address you I expect an answer. Do you understand?" Since when do I answer to the likes of him? huh, no way. I remained silence and continued my staring/glaring. With a growl I was spun in the direction of the door then shuve towards it. As I walked - stiffly - out of my keep, he whispered. "You play dangerous game, Girl. One _I _will make sure you`ll lose" With a final shuve, we continued out into a new and, well, quite frankly alien enviroment.

On our way to god knows where; I took up the chance take in my new surroundings. Organized, was the thing that came to mind; I mean, everything was where it should and everyone was where they should. Sterotypical soon followed the previous thought. The whole interior looked like some thing out of _Star Wars_ or some other sci-fi flick. Then as we turned to walk down a very narrow corridor, I noticed one thing; it was surprisingly warm. We are in space, right? Shouldn`t it at least be a little nippy in here? My cell was cold. My questioning came to a halt when we reach the end of the corridor. Heavy double metal doors blocked our way. The two of what must be guards nodded in acknowledgement to the man behind me, then turning to open the doors.

"Remember what manners you have human" His warning ended with a darkening chuckle; which the two guards soon joined in on. "It will be the last thing you`ll do" I had to clench my bond hands into firsts, they wanted me to snap back. Silently, I stared straight ahead of me; trying to forget they ever existed (huh, I wished). Still chuckling softly to himself; I was once again shuved throught the fresh-hold of the double doors, feeling the gaze of the guards briefly apon me. I relax momentarily when I heard the heavy door annouce their closure. The room was hude; to say the least. I was pretty much certain that almost all of the walls consisted of large glass windows with dark drapes either side. The floor and ceiling seem to have weird blue tinge to them, as I was pushed accross the large spacous room; my gaze zoned in on what lay directly in-front of us. a three tier dias with dark blue carpet held a black throne-like chair. But that wasn`t what got my attention. Coming to an abrupt stop, I stared in shock at who was standing in-front of the throne-like chair. _It`s Him!_ The man behind me had to quickly side step around me due to my sudden stop. As he reached out to drag me by the arm, _he_ spoke.

"Leave her be, Onzlo" His deep voice carried easily to us from half way accross the room. Gracefully, He decended from the dias and started towards us.

"My Lord?" Onzlo asked innocently, I spared him a glane; his sole attention was focused purely on the being who was practicly gliding towards. "Do you not wish for her to be brought to you?" A chuckle was his answer.

"No, she is fine where she is. Leave us Onzlo; you have brought her this far" A small but cold smile played on his lips. I made the mistake of meeting his gaze as he finally reached us, so many emotions flashed within then when he too, met my gaze. Seconds later he attention was on the still warrior beside me. "Is there a problem, Onzlo?"

"No my Lord; merely just call and I will come and collect her" And with that he waltz out room without a further add due. _Charming... simply charming._ I snickered to myself. It was silent for a few heartbeats before he spoke.

"Hello my dear Renee" This time his smile was a smile; and even his eye seem to sparkle with some sort of feeling he felt towards me. Me on the other hand, I just looked straight at him without a care in the world.

"Deep Blue"

He raised a brow at my tone. "Now now, why so cold pet?"

"You know why" I stated simply.

"Do I?" I raised a brow at him, earning me a deep chuckle. Was he playing dump or stupid, or had he actually manage to forget what had happened between us? I waited for him to continue with his charade. "Oh of couse, how ever could I forget? But I wonder... why the bitterness pet?" Okay, so he was playing dump or stupid. Fine.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked curtly. He nodded. "You lied"

"Did I now?" He hadn`t raised his voice or gotten angry, in fact he sounded rather amused. I gritted my teeth as he continued. "Well, now that I come to think about; yes, I may have lied but not intentionaly, pet. You see, for us to have carried on the way we were; things would have become difficult for us" Huh?

"What do you mean?" Now I was really confused. Giving me a writhering look, he answered. "We" gresturing to both of us "weren`t meant to have done what we did some short time ago"

"And what weren`t we have meant to do? We fell in love! It is really such a crime?" I almosted shouted every word. He waited for me to gather myself before speaking softly to me.

"No love, it isn`t a crime to fall in love. What we had shared between us back then is something I will not, and still don`t regret. Never will. But sadly that makes it all the more reason as to why it should never of happened between us" Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Why? Why are you saying all this?" I cried weakly, dropping my gaze. "We fell in love..." I repeated to more myself them anyone else.

"Because you desevre to know the truth" His voice sounded tired, and slightly strained. Keeping my gaze fixed on the floor, rasped out a reply. "Why?"

"Because it will, hopefully, make it easier for you to understand when I tell you this; I still love you, always have, always will. But at the same time I can`t love you" My head snapped up that last coment, wide-eyed I asked.

"And just why is that?" I wished so much I could rub these stupid tears from my eyes. That only seemed to make me more angry.

"Love listen carefully; if I start showing signs that I am indeed still in love with you; you, my pet will die" He stated matter-of-factly. Shocked beyond words, I merely just stared at him. He continued. "There is a group higher than me, love. It is because of them that I sometimes have had to make horrible decision; although, they can only advise me, but sometimes they are a law apon themselves and act as if I don`t exist" I gasped at that, he merely just nodded quickly then carried on. "They are the reason why _we _had had to come to an end" He fell silent after that, and he seemed to struggle at meeting my gaze.

"And that reason was...?" I propt. Watching him chew his bottom lips. "Well...?"

"Their reason was quite simple" He fell silent again. Was it really that bad? Silently, I waited for him to continue; surely after a few mintues of a rather akward silence followed by a long tired sigh, he spoke. "You are a human"

"And?" He shook his head slowly.

"There is nothing else, love. You are _human_" He snarled the last word, I took a half step back, narrowing my gaze at him. I remain silent as he explained himself. "Forgive me, love. I didn`t mean to scare you; but that is how _they_ feel about your kind. And due to the ever growing disgust, they wouldn`t of hesistated at, well..." I raised a brow at him again. He cleared his throat before picking up from where he had finished off. "They wouldn`t of hesistated at detsroying you" Silence fell between us for what seemed quite some time.

"You could have just told me about this group; you didn`t have to lie to me" I whispered softly to him as we stared at each other.

"And what would of you`ve done?" He whispered back, almostly pleadingly.

"_We _would have figured something out; you and me, I mean you`re smart" I gave him a small smile near the end. He shook his head. "It would of done us no good; there would have been no way for us to have ran or hide from them forever" As soon as he spoken the last word; he straighten himself up and spat "I think it is time for you leave" Not even sparing me a second glance he called for Onzlo. It seemed only seconds and Onzlo was at my side, tugging at my arms to get me moving. As we approached the open doors; Onzlo called back smoothly. "Will there be anything else, my Lord?"

"No. Just see to that her keep is sercure" With a brief nodded of acknowledgement from Onzlo, I was dragged back to my small, cold and dark keep; and forgotten about.

It was on what felt like the firth day that I awoke with a start, as the heavy door of my keep creeked open. Dazed by the blinding light, my blurred vision fell apon a shadow at the door way.

"So this is one uncle had fallen for" It was a girl, that much was for sure. Her spiteful words sliced through the stillness of the cell. "How pathetic" I bit my lip; trying to hold back the exhausted groan that lingered in my throat. All I wanted was to back to sleep, regardless of what the time actually was.

"Melisa you have no _real_ evidence to go about saying such things" A new, deeper voice drifted from behind the girl. Blinking, I gazed apon the girl in the doorway. Short brown hair that seem to curl up nearer the bottom; where it landed on her shoulders. Her eyes were even darker; almost black. Just looking at her face and the way she held herself, told me she was not afraid to voice her opinion. Lovely. She was wearing what seemed like a long strapeless red dress, which to cling to her body, so tightly I wondered for one moment how she was able to breath _and_ talk at the same time? Before she made a remark, silently placing her hands on her hips, she narrowed her gaze towards me.

"Oh really? Dear cousin need I refresh your memory. If so; may I remind you that your beloved daddy push you aside, only to spend time with this... _thing_" I could tell that she took great pleasure in snarling the last word.

"Human"

"Huh?"

"She is a Human; not a _thing_, as you had put it" It was quite funny listening to the unseen voice mimick the girl`s snarl with freakish accuraticy. However, it didn`t go down well with _her_. With very lady-like huff, she replied.

"Whatever; my point is, how could your father, our Lord go about loving _it_" There was a long drawn out sigh, then came the faint sound of approaching footsteps from behind the girl in the door way. I seemed to have only blink, and thenthere _he_ was; standing proudly to the right. I stared in mild shock, this was Deep Blue`s _only _son; Tybalt. He had mention him a couple of times, so no big surprise there. But what shocked me the most was the resemblence he held of his father. Same night coloured hair that fell a few inches shorter than his sire; same strong and well defined facial features. He seemed to be slimer built compare to his sire; but I wouldn`t want to doubt or underestimate his strenght. He wore a short sleeved dark green shirt (tightly fitting), leg-hugging black trousers, leather boots. "I`m not sure..." At the sound of his voice; deep like his sire, I glanced up, that was roughly when our gazes met. I nearly gasped; two pools of a rich royal blue, noting like his sire. The paleness of his skin only made them stand out even more. "She is beautiful..." He spoke softly, as he continued to hold my gaze.

"What?!" Melisa`s head snapped in his direction. "Beautiful...?" Tybalt nodded absent mindedly. Then he carried on as if she hadn`t of spoken. "Never the less; I do not need reminding, cousin" There came a rather unattractive snort from his left, not even sparing her glance he asked. "What is it _this _time, Melisa?"

"Please, spare me all this crap Tybalt. I have known you for too long, to _not _ know your ways" That had him breaking his hold my gaze, only to glare at the petite girl beside him.

"And what _are _my ways, Melisa?" He snarled every word; but Melisa didn`t seem that al bother by his sudden anger. I watch in horror and slight amusement, as she turned to face tybalt. Hands still on her slender hips; she gave him one heck of a bitchy sneer.

"You choose to live the easy life, you agree to disagree. You don`t and didn`t agree with what your father had done, you hate him for it. And yet, you won`t act apon it because to act most likely means to fight; to fight means hassal. I know you; you can`t be bothered to handle or deal with the hassal that will come" She fell silent for a few heartbeats before continuing. "Do you know what _that_ means, hmm?"

"Do tell" I noticed that Tybalt`s tone sounded like he was bemused by Melisa semi-hesterycial fit. Huh?

"You are a coward, you would must rather take the back seat and act as if nothing had happen" Tybalt laughed, I couldn`t believe it; Melisa had just stood there and verbally ripped him apart and he was _laughing_! "What`s so funny?" Melisa growled. Gathering himself quicker than I expected, Tybalt cleared his throat.

"You don`t change do you? Always saying what you see, feel, think..." I saw more than heard Melisa gulp as Tybalt drew out each last word. As they fell silent, I took the moment to make myself (stupidly) known.

"Do you mind telling me what the _hell_ you want?" I asked ever so sweetly, keeping my tone mildly cold but , I sat up and watched as they turned their full attention on me. _Perfect... _I thought sourly. Melisa was the first to speak. Trying to match my tone, but failling (ha ha, miserablly). I smiled at that.

"I want nothing from you, vermin" I raised a brow.

"_Vermin_..." I played the word mockingly on my tounge, only to smile bitterly sweet at her. "No. I do not believe I look anything like a rat, don`t you?"

"What`s the difference?" She snapped, oh how I was enjoying this; vagly I noticed that Tybalt was watching silently from beside Melisa. Metally shrugging at that, I continued my charade.

"Well, if you took the time to truely look; why even someone the likes of you, wil most likely notice the large differences between a _human_ and a _rat_"The matter-of-fact tone, along with mocking and bitter sweetness only served to make her more angry.

"I could care less" She spat; I faked a hurt expression.

"You could really do with caring _more_" I curltly advised. I watch bemused as she buffed herself up, getting ready to have her say.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Who -"

"Melisa that is quite enough" Tybalt hadn`t even raised his voice, but the command was there. Melisa went to start on him; but he merely raised his left hand and silenced her. "No. Enough, anymore and I do believe you will give me a head ache" Slowly, he shifted his attention to me; looking straight at me he spoke. "Father right, though"

"Don`t speak to her!" Melisa cried in disgust; the change that came over Tybalt was quite frankly terrifying. He all of sudden became taller, stronger. Powerful. And down right scary.

"Remember your place, women! _You_ do not tell me who I can and can not address!" Tybalt roared. I shivered from the coldness of his anger, I did pity Melisa at this point in time, though. But only briefly. I watched as she took a step back, holding her head low; not meeting his frozen gaze. She reminded me of a dog standing with it tail between its legs. _Well, she was being abit of bitch earlier..._Again, as soon as I had blinked; Tybalt was back to what I asumed was his usual self. He repeated smoothly. "Father was right, though. About you" I raised a brow. _What about me?_

"What about me?" I echoed my own thoughts.

"Spirit" Huh? My face at this point must have been holding a huge question mark because Tybalt rolled his eyes at me before continuing, and hopefully explaining himself. "father said you over flowed with spirit, that you were - and still are, from what I have just wittness- witty" Oh.

"Was that all he said to you" I was curious to say the least. He shook his head.

"No, he had mentioned a few other things; like you are smart, talented and _bossy_" He actually smiled the last one, clearly he found that funny.

"Bossy?"

"Yes; but they are his words, not mine" He quickly added. "He also said that you were _different_" That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" He seem relived that I had followed his change of subject. Melisa was right; he is coward when it comes down to any form of hassal.

"I`m not sure; he didn`t go into details, I was hoping that you could maybe shine at least some light on the matter" I shook my head slowly. Catching Melisa begin to fidget at his side silently.

"Sorry, I really don`t know what you mean by _different_" He made an agreeing sound whilst nodding. My stomach decided to have its say then. At its annoucement; Tybalt`s eyes became tinted with mild concern.

"Are you refusing to eat?" I wanted to laugh, in fact I nearly did. Tybalt raised a brow at my short bubble of laugher that had ecsape from my lips.

"Well, I would most likely refuse to eat; however, I haven`t had _anything_ to go about refusing anyway" I stated bluntly. My statement, more than my tone, got me a growl in response. Even Melisa glanced up in surprise, silently she watched from the side lines.

"Father will not be pleased" Tybalt growled out between gritted teeth.

"Why`s that?" Melisa and I asked at the same time; although her voice was merely just an whispery echo of mine. I looked at her whilst Tybalt answer _our_ question.

"He thinks that I am unware of how he still feels about you..."

"Renee" I offered. He nodded his thanks. "Okay, so why would he not have me fed?"

"Father may run this ship and lead the clan; but for him to do all that, he needs _men_. Such as Generals, Commanders etc. Father is only one man; so he has to trust that his men know what they are doing"

"So this isn`t his doing?"

"No, father would never do this to _you_"

"Oh..." My stomach grumbled again. "What are you going to do?" I asked in a small voice.

"I am going to have words with Baltizar, and then address this issue with father" Tybalt answered smooth, I moved my stare to him as I asked (ever so brightly).

"Who`s Baltiz-whatever?"

"Baltizar" Tybalt corrected, not unkindly. "He is fathers General; and Leader of the Main Guard"

"Which means what to me?" I was really confused now.

"It means that he is in charge of any prisoners; i.e. food and water rations that are to be shared out between each prisoner, its his job to see that each proportion is equal and balanced" Just the thought of food made my mouth water and stomach grumble even louder, it, however, didn`t go unnoticed by Tybalt. With a brief nod he half turned and spoke.

"I will deal with matter; for now I request that you go back to sleep" Guesturing for Melisa to follow him, they both vanished from the door way; as the heavy door annouces its closure, I felt my eye lids grow heavy. Moments later I gave up the struggle to remain up-right and quickly drifted of to sleep.


End file.
